Take over
by JamLee.98
Summary: You'll have to read and find out! :


Prologue

Beautiful blue skies and a clear waterfront. This is my hometown on a nice day but ever since the bombs hit it's changed. I lived on the Tuvalu beach with my family ever since I was born. I had a home, pets, food and my family but ever since the takeover that's changed as well. I now live someplace that is so bent and destructive it can turn a person into a mindless monster. The takeover started 3 years before now and ever since that I have not seen or heard from my family. I now am a slave for the so-called king, and I think, no I know, that I am the only sane person there. I work under so many rules it's hard to keep up. You have to wear a curtain uniform and if you don't you break one of the many rules they have. I have to share my room with 150 other girls that a brainless and I don't mean the blond-brainless, I mean mindless. They don't talk to anyone, they run on this schedule, well actually we all do, but they are the worst. They do their job, eat, go to bed, get up, eat and that's there hole day, over and over again. The boys are the same way even though there are more of them. The gauds and the kings 'followers' are the same as me, they're not brainless. All the slaves went under this computer base thing and it cleared your mind and put the schedule and a love for the king in their brains, so that's all they have in there, no thoughts of their own. Now I'm thinking why didn't it work for me, I had to undergo that test as well so why didn't it work on me. Apparently I broke the machine but they thought I was brainwashed so they send me to my room. The castles walls currently surround me, for now they have me but I will not put up with this for much longer.

I always have to take orders and serve the king but all I want to do is sought orders at him, and many more things but I would rather keep them to myself. Apparently I'm a good girl, one that never gets in trouble but one day this good girl is going to go bad on their ass. One day I'm going to kill them all. That's all that I promised my family the last time I saw them. I can't even make myself think of the many horrible things they might be doing now, or even if there dead, I can't think like that there still alive they have to be. Today my sister will be five years old and I'm not going to be there because of that wannabe king. I wish so much that I could get away from this play and go to Penny Island. Penny island is one island that is free for you to life as you please but the people that live there are all out casts because they didn't want to face the king and his wrath for the previous king. I don't know how he managed to kill the king but I have heard some rumours that he had help from his apprentice/assassin/best friend. It's difficult to understand how you can put your best friend in the position. If he were caught he would have been executed for trying to kill the king. I haven't seen him in all of the three years that I have been here but apparently he is sweet and god-like in a fight. But I haven't seen anything. Why would I want to his a murderer and he needs to die like the rest of them. Anyway my name is Julia. I am 20 years old and I was 17 when I was separated from my family.

Chapter one

I awoke to a crocking sound coming from the window just past my bed; I sat up to bask in the midnight light. I just had to look once to get a scream out of me, there it sat on the windowsill looking all-smug. That bat has been following me around for 2 months now and it's starting to get on my nerves, it always wakes me up at the stroke of midnight and it always gets me in trouble. This time there was no "go to sleep" or "if you don't shut up in going to poison your breakfast" from the guards, just silence. I walked up to the door and I didn't hear them coming up and down the hall, silence again. Maybe there off duty or something bad has happened. If so now would be a good time to escape. I opened the door and went south. There was only the light of the moon to guide me to the exit. I heard someone coming from around the corner so I quickly ran to the first door on my right which was locked. I moved to the left door and found that it was unlocked I entered the dark room just as someone turned the corner. He was one of the higher ranked officers in the coming rain of the palace, what was he doing here?

"You're not supposed to be here" said a dark and musky voice behind me and I tried, but failed, to not jump out of my skin. I turned slowly to face a dark and bulky figure. I couldn't see very well with only the light of the moon which was coming through the window at the far wall. He seemed to read my mind because he lit the lantern that just so happened to appear out of no were in his hands that were absolutely male hands, then my eyes slowly went up his muscular arms to rest on his bulkily handsome shoulders, and then moved from his face to these beautiful, big, metallic green eyes that so deeply entered my sole though the gate of my eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the god like figure asked.

"I'm… I… just…um nothing" I turned around and was going to leave the room before he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You have a lot to explain" eldest he didn't turn me around or say "young lady"

"Fine my name is Julia and I'm a servant for you king"

"You know his your king as well"

"No he bloody is not. He took me away from my family, from everything I loved!" I wasn't expecting to yell it out and have tears after woods. But I didn't care I just didn't want to have those tests done again. Time was beginning to slip away and this was my only chance at escaping. But offcourse I couldn't get out the door he was still there in his own little world, I was just considering the window when he stood and came to stand in front of me. He took my hands in his and dragged me to the door his hands were making a hot shiver go up and down my arms and though my body.

"Go back to bed. I'll call for you in the morning, you'll need your rest" He had that cheeky smile on his face "Oh and my names Dmitri" I wondered what he was up to but I didn't know him that well to know. He opened the door and went left; I just stood there standing in the doorway. I had to go right but all I wanted to do was go left and follow him. But I ended up going back to bed. What could I possibly have to rest for? What did he have up his sleeve? All I knew was that whatever tomorrow brang would be many more chances to get to know him, see him, be with him. I fell asleep wondering what the end result would be. I woke up to the sound of his voice. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I really woke up. That's when I saw him, his face very close to mine. I didn't mean to but I sat up really fast. He wasn't fast enough and I got an instant headack

"Ouch" I said ortamaticly "Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he was sitting on my bed with his hand on his head. I look out the window, the sun wasn't even up, the girls were still asleep and to make matters worse that stupid bat was at the window. He lifted his head up, looked at me and smiled. It was a beautiful smile one that shouldn't have belonged to any man. Plus straight, white teeth.

"I told you I would send for you" I think that smile was a rear one considering that it just left his face

"I was expecting a gaud, but not you personally"

"Disappointed, Julia?"

"Disappointed? Ah no. A little confused, yes" I said in a sleepy tone. I was trying to get up and he emideiatly stood up and offered his hand. I pushed it aside while I arose from my bed.

"I will explain everything once we get to my office though, Okay?" He said while putting his hands behind his back. I didn't have any other chose but to go with him.

"Okay" I said in a voice to afraid to be mine. We walked out of the dorms and into the hall. I had no idea what I was up against but whatever it was it felt like a good thing.


End file.
